<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>比良坂怪谈04 by ururuparkinglot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087042">比良坂怪谈04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot'>ururuparkinglot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>补档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>比良坂怪谈04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>其四 花咲</strong>
</p><p>水门是在梅宫大社的附近拾到那孩子的。</p><p>自来也引退后住在洛西的松尾，水门常常去看望他。早春的一天，师徒俩谈得太过尽兴，水门离开时已几近拂晓。现在回到阴阳寮也休息不了多久，想起几日后的梅宫祭，他突然来了兴致，索性沿着四条通慢慢走回洛中去。</p><p>他就在鸟居旁的树丛里发现了那个襁褓。草绿色的小被子用白布带捆扎着，里面的男婴看上去不过刚刚满月。他应该是哭累了，不久前才睡着，小脸微皱，眼角还挂着一滴未风干的泪珠。可吸引了水门注意力的却远远不止于此。</p><p>这孩子是妖与人相结合所诞生的产物，并非纯粹的人类。而他非人的那一半血脉，则正来自于阴阳师的宿敌，宇智波一族。</p><p>但凡见到那红眼的妖魔一族，不论男女老弱，务必斩草除根——这是阴阳寮初代首领扉间留下的训示，也是水门的第一反应。然而，当他看着婴儿在自己怀中舒展了表情，露出恬静无害的睡颜时，虚压在柔弱脖颈上的那只手，却是怎么也按不下去了。</p><p>如果水门再年长几岁，见识过旗木家的一夕巨变，明白这世道就算是人类也只能艰难求存，或许便能狠下心去断送这婴儿的性命。可惜他当时不过一十八岁，饶是再聪慧，也不曾堪破天机。斟酌过后，他做出了一个决定：收养这个孩子，将这个不稳定因素放在自己的眼皮底下。去教授他，引导他，让他学会将力量化作保护自己的盾，而非指向他人的矛。</p><p>水门将男婴带回了阴阳寮，推说是在路上偶然拾到，没有将真相告诉任何人。襁褓内外没有其他能表明身份的记号，唯独小衣里面夹了一枚浅紫色的御守，当中折起来的字笺上写着“内轮鸢”。京都城里并没有姓内轮的名门望族，水门将字笺烧掉，不去追查，只将这三字作了那孩子的姓名。</p><p>从此鸢平安健康地成长了起来，孩子的存在也给肃静的阴阳寮增添了一抹活泼的亮色。一个人难免有些孤单，好在这个问题也很快得到了解决：在鸢四岁时，水门领了个蓝衣银发的男孩过来，并宣布从明日起正式教他们阴阳术。两个小不点都是第一次遇到同龄的玩伴，很快就玩到了一块儿，就算偶尔闹个别扭，不出半天便也就像无事发生过一样，重新亲亲热热地在一起了。</p><p>不久，就到了朔茂出事的那年。</p><p>旗木家从京都迁出的那一天，卡卡西没有去送行。他避开众人，躲到阴阳寮西北角仓库的阁楼上去，抱着白牙刀，蜷缩在藤书箱堆垒出来的角落里。外界的光线透过窗棂斜照进来，他呆呆地望着天空，看着夕阳一点点沉落进树梢之后。</p><p>大伯他们……应该已经到关口了吧。</p><p>父亲出事后他曾回去过本家一趟。现任家主、朔茂的亲哥哥拒绝见他，出来与他会面的是堂叔。旗木家的男人到了这一辈就只剩下他们三个，堂叔原本蒙朔茂提携，做了一名从七位上的低级武官，如今自然也受了牵连。没有将卡卡西领进内院，甚至没有招呼他坐下，叔侄俩就站在前厅里，堂叔把那把曾经杀敌无数、最终断送了自己主人性命的刀塞进他怀中，迫不及待的样子就像是脱手了什么不祥的物事。</p><p>——回到奥羽后，我们会改姓为畑，和过去一刀两断。你以后也不必来找我们了，从此你的福祸荣辱，和我们再不相干。</p><p>“卡卡西？……笨卡卡，你在吗？”</p><p>咯吱作响的梯子和忐忑的呼唤声将卡卡西唤回了现实。他循声望去，恰好看到鸢从打开的盖门下露出个毛茸茸的脑袋，惴惴不安地望向这边。在昏暗的光线中辨认出他的身形，黑发的男孩眼睛一亮，那点害怕也顿时烟消云散，手脚并用地爬了上来：“可算发现你了，真是让我好找！”</p><p>等鸢凑到近前，卡卡西才发现他衣服上沾了不少灰土，好像真的已经找了自己很久。鸢蹲坐在他面前，两手环着膝盖，小心翼翼地打量着他；不一会儿，突然瘪起嘴，眼里也泛起了亮晶晶的东西。</p><p>“你哭什么？”卡卡西问。</p><p>“因为你在哭。”对方带着鼻音回答。</p><p>卡卡西不禁伸手摸了摸眼睛。干的。从得知父亲死讯的那一夜过后，他就再也没流过一滴眼泪。</p><p>“我没哭。”他说。</p><p>“哭了。”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“你哭了！”</p><p>“我没有！”</p><p>“我说你哭了你就是哭了！”鸢执拗地纠正，黑眸中似有一抹红色转瞬即逝。“你一直在哭，我都看见了！”</p><p>卡卡西愣住。还没等他反应，鸢已经扑了过来，把他紧紧抱在怀里。仓库里木头和纸墨的味道在顷刻间被冲散，取而代之的是鸢身上所独有的、糕点的香甜气息。</p><p>“你不是一个人。”那个男孩在他耳边用稚嫩又坚定的声音说，“你还有我，有水门老师，有琳。从今以后，我们就是你的家人。”</p><p>“我会保护你的，卡卡西。”</p><hr/><p>收养鸢的那一年，水门为了讨个好兆头，在梅宫大社的梅林里折了一段枝条，栽在阴阳寮的后院里。花开花落的第十年，年轻的阴阳寮首领在老师的牵线搭桥之下，与千手神宫神主之女玖辛奈结为连理。婚后夫妻恩爱，琴瑟和谐，一年后玖辛奈有孕，更是给阴阳寮带来了新生的喜悦与希望。</p><p>谁料玖辛奈不幸难产，生育后仅仅半个月就去世了。水门悲痛非常，遵照她的遗愿为儿子取名为鸣人，又冠以玖辛奈的姓氏漩涡，以纪念亡妻。</p><p>同时，鸢也迎来了他人生中最重要的关口——十二岁后，他属于宇智波的那部分血脉终于开始觉醒了。</p><p>身为最强大的妖怪，宇智波生而开智，天生就知晓自己的真名与血脉渊源。可鸢的血统并不纯粹，又在人类的社会中耳濡目染了这么多年，因此获得这些信息的时间也晚了很久。即使如此，这份觉醒依旧给他的生活带来了翻天覆地的变化。</p><p>每到满月的日子，从逢魔之刻起，他的血液便如岩浆一般在皮肤下翻滚沸腾，双眼也不由自主地化作红色。鸢谨记着水门的叮嘱，每当这个时候就一个人躲藏起来，以免被他人发现自己的秘密。</p><p>尽管很小的时候就得知了自己的身世，然而直到现在，鸢才真正开始为自己的存在而感到迷茫。宇智波之血在呼唤他，要他离开平安京，前往遥远的四国地区，去南贺之山寻找他的族人；但他从记事时起就生活在阴阳寮，这里就是他的一切，他的全部世界。可一个妖怪——哪怕只是半妖——竟然成了以净灵除妖为己任的阴阳师，天底下还会有比这更荒诞讽刺的事情吗？</p><p>他觉得自己就像是一只披上了伪装的皮毛、混迹于猎犬群中的狼。</p><p>鸢身上发生的变化，卡卡西自然不可能毫无察觉。向来乐天开朗的人突然变得沉默孤僻，有时干脆一整夜都不见人影，直到清晨才披着一身露水回来。他旁敲侧击，软硬兼施，终于从水门那里得知了真相。</p><p>又一个满月的夜晚，卡卡西在那间老仓库的阁楼顶上找到了鸢。他用咒符冲开被反锁的盖门，探上去半个身子张望，发现窗户被遮挡得严严实实，透不进半点光线，唯有一对鲜红如血的眼睛，在幽冥中闪烁着微光。</p><p>那双摄人心魄的红眸对上了他的视线，旋即便从黑暗中消失了。卡卡西朝那个方向爬行过去，轻轻唤了一声：“鸢？”</p><p>没有回答，只传来一声吸鼻子的声音。</p><p>卡卡西继续向前爬，磕磕绊绊地跨过散落在地面的杂物，指尖终于碰上了一个柔软温热的物体。他顺着衣服一路摸索上去，在对方的脸颊上感觉到了潮湿的痕迹。</p><p>摸着在紧闭的眼皮下面乱动的眼珠，他叹了口气。“爱哭鬼。”</p><p>“闭嘴！”那双眼睛睁开怒瞪着他，很快又闭上了。“你……水门老师都告诉你了？”</p><p>卡卡西耸了耸肩：“这个嘛，能说的他应该都说了。说实话，第一次听见的时候，还真吓了我一跳。”</p><p>鸢不安地动了动，布料摩擦发出窸窣的轻响。</p><p>“但那又有什么关系呢？”卡卡西话锋一转。他将双手按在鸢的肩上，以命令的口吻说道，“睁开眼睛看着我。不管是人还是妖怪，是内轮鸢还是别的什么，你就是你，是我最重要的朋友和家人。”</p><p>“无论将来发生什么事，谁说什么，这一点永远都不会改变。”</p><p>卡卡西所不知道的是，和他不同，黑暗并不妨碍鸢看清周围的事物。此时，他望着银发少年近在咫尺的脸，看着那双认真的眼睛，开合的嘴唇，心头莫名腾起了一股冲动。</p><p>在平白生出的勇气的驱使之下，他莽撞地将这冲动付诸实施——抱住卡卡西，亲上了他的双唇。</p><p>怀中的身体在一瞬间僵硬了。鸢的心砰砰跳动着，有几分紧张，更多的却是兴奋。“笨卡卡……你介意我这样做吗？”轻轻拉开两人的距离，他小声问。</p><p>“不知道怎么回事，好像只要亲亲你，我的身上就没那么难受了。”在卡卡西做出回答之前，他又抢先说道。</p><p>用小脚趾想都知道他是在胡扯。卡卡西脸上的惊诧慢慢散去了，表情意味深长起来；鸢正忐忑着，却见对面的少年低垂了眼睛，凑上来，蜻蜓点水般地在他的唇角亲了一下。</p><p>鸢的眼睛蓦地睁大。这下子两人离得太近了，近到他甚至能看清卡卡西颤抖的睫毛和微红的脸颊。一时间好似他胡编的理由当真成为现实了一样，他居然真觉得身上的不适都消失了，整个人飘飘然如在云端；他已不知今夕何夕，身在何处，先前的烦恼也被霎时间抛到了九霄云外——</p><p>“如果这样能让你舒服一点，我……并不介意。”</p><hr/><p>自那一晚过后，每当遇到满月，鸢也不再独自藏身，而是躲进卡卡西的房间里。</p><p>做一些能让他“舒服一点”的事情。</p><p>起初只是浅尝辄止的亲吻。很快两人都开始感到不满足，谨慎试探彼此的接受范围，并心照不宣地纵容着对方小小的越界与放肆。渐渐地腰带散开了，发绳脱落了，凌乱的衣衫铺陈在榻榻米上，被压在身下，而他们则十指相扣，心口相贴，肢体交叠，耳鬓厮磨。</p><p>经过一次次的月圆月亏，宇智波之血的躁动似乎终于为鸢所适应，一点点平息了下去。取而代之燃起的是另一种火焰，不仅是他，连卡卡西也被卷入其中。可这一回，他们却甘心受这烈火烧灼，沉溺于隐秘而禁忌的快乐，双双沦陷。</p><p>两个人都知道有些东西已经永远地改变了，并怯于宣之于口；但又都在内心中充有无来由的自信，觉得即使自己不说，对方也一定是明白的。</p><p>十六岁时，水门为两人举行了元服礼。元服后的第一个满月，鸢又潜入了卡卡西的屋子。他如今已能够自行控制力量，不会再非自愿地现出红眸，但今晚他的目的并不在此。</p><p>一直以来他们再如何亲密、都始终没有跨越的那一道底线，终将于今夜被打破。</p><p>月光如水银泻地，照在卡卡西耸起的肩胛骨上，浅淡的阴影随着身体在有节奏地摇晃。他将发烫的脸颊贴上榻榻米，沾湿的碎发散乱地遮住眼睛，双唇张开吐出湿热的气息，猩红舌尖在牙齿间若隐若现。</p><p>鸢跪在卡卡西的身后，双手扣住恋人的腰。他卖力地动作着，仿佛誓要将这平日清傲高洁的少年天才捣成一摊春水，令他眼角的薄霜化尽，绽放桃花。手掌，嘴唇，胸膛，用身体的每一个部位将他搓红捂热了，从白玉中透出玛瑙般的艳色来。</p><p>小号的九喇嘛从乱糟糟的衣服堆里钻出，好奇地盯着像蛇一样交缠在一起、翻滚扭动的两具人体。不一会儿，便如同受惊了似的，用尾巴盖住自己的眼睛，哧溜一声又钻了回去。</p><p>月亮上升到夜空最高点时，这一场酣畅的情事终于到了尾声，两人的脸上都现出餍足的神情。鸢支起双臂撑在卡卡西的上方，把他困在由自己的身体所组成的牢笼里。</p><p>“听好，卡卡西。”他低头凝视着对方的眼睛，一字一字地说，“我不叫内轮鸢。”</p><p>“我的真名是宇智波带土。”</p><p>说罢，又像怕卡卡西记不住似的，捉住他的指头，在空气中一笔一划将那三个假名写了出来。</p><p>“我只告诉过你一个人，”写下最后一笔，他松开那只手，将手指轻轻压在身下人的嘴唇上。“妖的真名等同于咒，所以你绝对不能在任何人面前说出这个名字。但是，”又按住卡卡西的心口，“一定要时时刻刻把它放在这里。”</p><p>“——永远也不许忘记。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>